


You lost me.

by Ethnicpuggz



Series: Maybe baby [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Jane Foster, Cheating, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Friendly Fire, Friends to Enemies, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: Darcy had never been the one to fall for fates advances.But when a confident Italian man with a plan muscles (oh the muscles) his way into her life.Fate gives her a lot more than she bargained for.Tagging couples as the story progresses..Comments are welcome and votes for who you want her to end up with are always fun 🎉





	1. And we had magic

Jane and Darcy looked up from their work when two shield grunts with black masks on stomped into the room.

"Miss Lewis, Doctor foster, we need you to come with us " The tall one said calmly.

Jane folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Fucking make me."she said not missing a beat.

Darcy giggled and watched as the shorter one tilted their head at her.

And suddenly he reached out to grab Jane, and Darcy threw herself in front of her.

The tall one threw her easily over his sholder and the shorter one shook his head at the action.

"I'm telling Thor. He's gonna beat your ass like a drum for man handleing our sister like that."Jane grinned in delight.

"We're just trying to help you lady, there's a threat and we're under orders to bring you both to safety."short guy sighed making Darcy laugh as she swung her legs down around tall guys hip looking like a giant todler in his arms.

"Why didn't you just say so."Jane scoffed grabbing their go bags and walking out the door.

Tall guy put Darcy down and she quickly grabbed a couple of USBs and her laptop as the shorter one waited for her.

"Aw I liked being carried "she pouted and to her surprise shorter guy scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"As the lady wishes."he said and she could practically hear his smirk.

"Can I lift your mask up, I mean not that this isn't totally doing it for me, it is trust me."that earned her a laugh as he ran her, yes ran her, to the waiting chopper on the top floor.

"Go ahead sweetheart."he said unphased by the running aparently.

She reached up with her free hand pulling the strap at the back , making it come loose.

It fell onto her lap and she smiled up at him.

He was very handsome.

Very very handsome.

His hair was pointing everywhere from having the mask covering it.

His eyes were hazel green and she openly gaped at him as he deposited her into the chopper gently.

He sent her a wink before reaching for his mask and putting it back on.

"Why was his mask off, were you making out with him."Jane scoffed reaching for the laptop to pack it in her duffle bag.

"No-god I wish- did you see that guy!?"darcy grinned watching his form as he ran before the chipper raised up.

They met officaly a few months later.

She had a meeting with hill and he was waiting in front of her office door.

"Heeey..you."she said not knowing his name.

"Miss Lewis, agent Hill just stepped out, but shell be back soon if you wanted to wait inside.

"Oooor, I could hang out with you."she smiled extending her hand.

"I don't believe you told me your name before."she said as he looked at her hand.

"Oh- of course, Brock Rumlow."he greeted with a small amused smile.

"Nice time meet you Brock, well again."she giggled and he gave another small smile.

It was a week before he asked her to dinner.

Months filled with dates when he had the time and messages between the pair.

Two years went by when he asked her to marry him and she accepted like the loved up fool she was.

And a week before the wedding was set to take place she caught him in a supply closet with agent Carter.

Which is why ,she was currently sitting in the lab panic room crying.

"Darcy please, let me in!"Jane called from outside, which only made her sob more.

Brock stormed in and went straight to the door banging on it.

"Get the fuck out of here jerkoff."Jane hissed landing on deaf ears.

"Darcy open up."he sighed.

"Go away you asshole."she cried making him rub his forehead.

"Baby-."

"Don't fucking call me that."she barked out.

"You need to go Rumlow."Steve said in his captain voice as he entered the lab.

"The hell are you doing here."Brock scoffed as Steve put a hand on the door.

"You need to go."he said lowly glaring at him.

"Steve."Sharon whimpered coming in 

Steve didn't even acknowledge her presence instead he continued knocking softly on the door.

"darcy- it's steve."he said softly he could hear her sobbing quiten down inside.

"Stevie."she cried softly.

"Yeah hoeny it's me.you gonna come out doll, let me take you home?"he asked listening intently.

"I-is he still out there?"she asked and Steve folded his arms staring Brock down.

"Go."he said simply.

"No this is between us i-i need to talk to my fiance."he said quickly making Darcy snap.

The door opened and everyone froze.

"I am not your fiance, how dare you try and refer to me as that!."she said angrily.

"Baby wait i-i can explain please."he pleaded trying to grab her when she sky outside went dark as Thor entered the room.

"Thor."she cried running over to him.

He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up as she sobbed into his chest.

"Come Jane "he said softly stroking his friends hair.

"She needs family."Jane said pointedly pushing past Brock.

"Sweetheart please talk to me."he begged making her cry harder into Thor's chest.

"Brock leave her alone."Steve huffed out following Jane and Thor 

Darcy never believed in fate.

But now she did.

And it must have hated her with a passion.


	2. And this is tragic

Tony watched with a pain in his heart.

This was his karma biting him in the only place it could.

"I'm so so sorry this happened to you Darcy."he whispered kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Daddy, please don't tell Peter yet.i-i want him to enjoy his trip."she whimpered adding salt to injury.

"Of course sweetheart."he sighed standing up.

"And dad."she called when he was at her bedroom door.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Please don't do anything dumb."she pleaded making him breath out a laugh.

"When have I ever done anything dumb kitten."he winked strutting out.

It was all his fault.

The amount of women he had taken advantage of and betrayed.

Now here he stood.

At the door of his daughters bedroom listening to her cry over a man who wasn't worth her time.

He sighed walking out of her apartment.

Brock had gone awol, Natasha had found him shacking up with Carter in DC.

So he decided to do what he did best.

Somthing dumb.

 

Darcy had spent the whole weekend in tears.

Monday rolled around and she finally got out of bed and made herself a sadness hut his living room, re watching Brooklyn 99 and eating take out from the three places that had clearence to deliever to the tower.

Soon she had spent 2 weeks in her apartment refusing to let anyone but Jane (who had been swept off to Asgard) in.

"Oh Darcy."Jane sighed opening the door to her friends saddness hut.

"Jane I'm fine, all I need to do is get me a love like captain Holt and Kevin "she slurred being on her 4th glass of wine.

"Because their love is true and unyielding."she cried making Jane shake her head.

"Ok you need to get up because I can't stand looking at you like this."Jane sighed sitting next her best friend.

"Title of your sex tape."Darcy sniffled.

"C'mon were going to brunch, go shower."she said pulling Darcy up.

"Wait- no I can't leave Rosa just found out she's being cheated on, I need to watch her stab him pleease."she cried out but Jane switched of the TV and pulled Darcy up.

"Shower. Now."she said pushing her into the direction of the bathroom.

While Darcy showers Jane quickly cleaned the apartment up and made her bed before picking out some nice clothes for her friend.

"Jane I don't really feel up to going out."Darcy pouted coming out of the bathroom.

"Tough, get dressed we're going."Jane shrugged leaving her to get dressed.

When she was finally dressed Jane grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, but I'm home now and we're going to make you feel better."she promised giving Darcy a quick peck in the forhead.

"Janey I don't wanna feel good.i want him to feel pain.but he's not, he's moved on with that bimbo."Darcy pouted ,her eyes watering up again.

"Nope, no more crying.cry free day "she decleared as they got on the elevator.

When the doors opened on the ground floor Steve was waiting for the doors to open.

"Darcy."he smiled excitedly rushing to scoop her up in a hug.

"Hi Stevie."she smiled into the hug.

God he had nice arms.

Warm arms.

Strong arms.

She cuddled up into him like a cat making him chuckle.

"Honey people are looking."he chuckled  after a minute.

"Oh woops."she blushed letting him go.

"It's good to see you doll."the second wonder twim grinned down at her 

"Jamie."she smirked knowing how much Bucky disliked that name.

But he just barked out a laugh wrapping his arms around her 

He too had very nice, warm, strong arms.

And he smelled good too.

He also did not put a time limit on the hug, but Steve cleared his throat looking at bucky incredulously.

Bucky just shrugged giving her a wink as the duo stood together.

"We were just on our way up to see you."Steve admitted.

"Oh well, we were just going out for brunch, have some bonding time since I've been gone so long "Jane said happily hooking her arm into Darcy's.

"I am an unwilling participant "Darcy deadpanned her mood shifting back to meh.

"Tough crackers cos we're going, bye boys."Jane smiled sweetly.

"Have a nice day lady's, maybe we can meet up later? Be good to catch up."Bucky said giving her a soft look.

"That'd be nice, bring the Russian stuff and we've got ourselves a party."she quipped making him laugh.

"Is the Russian stuff the vodka or Natasha?"Steve asked as the girls walked off.

"Both I assume, but I've only got the vodka."he smirked making Steve frown.

"Bucky no."he sighed.

"Bucky yes."Bucky laughed sliding into the elevator and closing the doors behind him.

"Punk!"Steve shouted knocking on the door to no avail.

 

"They seemed happy to see you "Jane smiled as they got into her car.

"I guess."she shrugged hugging her arms across her stomach.

Jane sighed settling into the car ride.

They arrived at Riverpark making Darcy frown.

"Dad's paying for this isn't he."she snapped making Jane raise an eyebrow.

"I mean yes but rude.im not poor."she huffed making Darcy laugh.

"Ok let's eat and get day drunk."darcy smiled making Jane glow with happiness.

And day drunk was an understatement.

Darcy was dancing in her seat when she locked eyes with a very familiar set of Hazel Green one's.

"Oh no."she whispered making Jane look up.

"Fuck."Jane cursed as she saw Brock and Sharon checking in, Brock was gaping at Darcy who slid her her sun glasses on trying not to break into another giggle fit.

"Can I bring you some more drinks ma'am."the waiter asked politely taking the empty glasses from the table.

"Actually could you just bring us the check."Jane sighed but Darcy shook her head.

"No sorry, can you bring two bloody Mary's and some of those cinnamon doughnuts, they're delicious."Darcy gushed making the waitor smile, because they were her recommendation.

"Of course ma'am I'll be right back."she nodded moving away 

"Darcy we should go.your not ready for this."Jane whispered watching in the reflection of one of the mirrored walls as Brock and Sharon were seated.

"Oh I'm ready jane.ready to stab him in the neck."she sneered glaring daggers at her plate.

"Excuse me." A man said softly standing beside Jane but imfront of Darcy.

Darcy tilted her head up at the man.

His eyes were dark and captivating.

"Hi, my name's Billy, Billy Russo."he greeted a bit flirtily making Jane arche an annoyed eyebrow.

But his eyes drew her in and she felt like she was sinking in them.

"Darcy Lewis."she said politely.

"I never usually do this but uh, I saw you from across the room and had to ask if I could buy you a drink."he offered now shamelessly flirting.

"We were actually just on out way out."Jane said standing up and calling for the waiter.

"Oh-ofcourse, than perhaps another time."he said ducking his head 

And yeah, she was four drinks in, plus the wine she had before brunch.

And Brock was watching her intently, she could feel it.

So of course Darcy did what she always did.

Somthing dumb.

The waiter gave the bill and Darcy asked for the pen she was holding.

She extended her hand expectingly and he raised an eyebrow before lightly putting his hand in hers.

And she sprawled her number across his hand.

"If you still feel like a drink sometime, call me."she smirked making janes jaw drop.

The man smiled broadly, although it lacked some warmth.

"Ok, were going now."Jane scoffed packing the doughnuts in a to go box and downing her drink.

Darcy made a call me gesture before being briskly dragged away.

"I'm so mad at you but I'm also super proud holy shit Darcy do you know who that was."jane rambled as they got in the car.

"Really hot guy ?"Darcy offered with a shrug.

"Darcy that was Billy fucking Russo, a total player but a freaking millionaire."Jane said pulling up his profile.

Darcy just shrugged as a text set her phone alight.

"Drinks this weekend?"an unknown number messaged making her laugh.

"Dude really wants to bone I guess."Darcy laughed showing darcy.

"That's good, this is good Darcy. Exactly what you need!"Jane beamed.

"What?."

"A rebound , ya know, get the jackass out of your system by getting some randoms into your system."she explained.

"Since when are you like this? What is happening."Darcy gaped checking her friends forhead.

"Message him yes. You're gonna bone him and any other guy you wanna till you feel better ."Jane ordered.

"Jane what the fuck."

"Just do it."she hurried tapping the phone.

"It'll help, trust me!"Jane smiled.

And just like that 

She had a date with Billy Russo.

How about that.

 


	3. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself.

Jane had left Darcy to get ready for their night in with Bucky and Steve when Clint and Natasha piled into her apartment with the best alcohol for forgetting.

"Missed you little bit."Clint grinned pecking her on the lips like he used to, giving her a fright but preping her for Natasha to do the same.

"I'm glad he's gone, your lips are still as soft as mine, even with his old man lips sullyimg them."she joked making Darcy roll her eyes.

"C'mon help me get the snacks."Darcy smiled at her friend leading her to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised that you invited us , Clint said that you were in a 'sadness hut?' "

"Oh I was, then Jane gave me some words of wisdom today that I thought I should run past my best friends."she said pouring chetos into a bowl.

"And that was?."she asked curiosly doing an online order for pizza on her phone for later on.

"To bone as many men as I need to get Brock out of my system."Darcy said plopping down on one of her bench stools.

"I see, and how do you feel about that?"

"I mean, I'm not sure.the only person I've been with for two years has been brock..i-i mean what am I even supposed to do with all that?."she whined putting her face on the bench.

"Where are you on the Brock front?."she asked pulling out three wine glasses.

"I hate him, and I would love nothing more than to stab him.not kill him, just hurt him deeply."Darcy admitted making Natasha smirk.

"Well then, I think you should start there."she shrugged.

"Start where? What? "

"Sleep with agent rollins.thats his best friend they were the only two shield agents put into Hydra for 11 years.itll hurt him very, very much."she stated pouring the very expensive wine.

"Jack? You want me to fuck Jack!?."Darcy gaped.

She was not expecting that.

"Do you find him unattractive?."Nasha asked tilting her head 

"I-i mean no, he's uh- attractive."Darcy mumbled having a sip.

"Good, sleep with him."Natasha shrugged handing Clint his glass.

"Who we talking about? Bucky?"Clint asked curiosly.

Darcy almost spit her drink up blushing.

"No, were talking about Rollins."Natasha smirked.

"Ooooooh revenge sex, noice."Clint nodded.

"What are we talking about kids."Bucky smiled strolling in and adding his 12 pack and vodka to the alcahol pile.

"My tragic love life of course."Darcy chimed downing the wine.

"Aw sweetheart, things are gonna get better."Steve cooed wrapping his arms around her 

"Stop hogging the goods punk."Bucky pouted moving Steve's arms so he too could hug her.

"Do it."Natasha and Clint nodded in sync.

"Yeah do it."Steve nodded having a swig of his beer.

"What if they had told me to ask you and Jamie here for a threesome."she challenged making him spit it up.

"There she is "Clint cheered topping her wine glass up.

Jane and Thor came through after a few drinks and his Asgardian drink filled flask had Steve and Bucky on a buzz.

They were currently playing doubles beer pong , Jane and Thor vs Darcy and Clint. When Bucky stood up.

"C'mon that's not very fair, your superpower is your aim."he scolded making Clint laugh.

"Fine I tap out, look after our girl soldier."he winked before sitting next to Natasha 

"Here sweetheart."he smirked sliding up behind her and pulling her flush against his front to get her aim right.

"And throw doll."he whispered smiling brightly when the ball bounced in with ease.

She cheered happily jumping into Bucky's arms.

Steve gave Jane a look , which Jane gave to Natasha.

The pair stayed out if the next game, Bucky dragged her over to the couch .

"I still can't believe that you let that fool jump out with no parachute."she giggled motioning to Steve.

"Sweetheart, you really think he listens to a word I say?."he chuckled inching closer to her, not that she noticed much since she was so drunk she ended up leaning into him for support.

The end of the night saw the pizza arrive.

Clint and Natasha sat on the armchair together eating their halfand half pizza together.

Steve and Thor were sitting on the floor with a few boxes stacked between them while Darcy sat on the couch with Jane on one side and bucky on the other.

They were currently snacking on a pepperoni pizza.

Bucky slid an arm around Darcy lightly playing with the strap of her tank top while she leaned into his side more.

Jane was going on about her latest trip and how she had to get through her latest test with Hank on Monday.

Darcy haven't felt so relaxed in a long time.

Clint and Natasha stood up putting thier garbage away before saying their goodbyes.

Bucky seemed to relax even more when they had gone.

Darcy also noticed how he avoided Steve's gaze as Thor and Jane started to pack up.

"Did you want me to stay tonight Darcy?"Jane asked as she and Thor sat together on the armchair.

"I'm fine boss lady, you guys can go home. I'll still be here tomorrow."she smiled happily.

"Ok, well we're gonna turn in for the night, see you in the morning?."Jane asked standing up and walking to her friend.

"Of course Janey, thanks for today "she smiled happily puckering up for a kiss.

Jane smiled bending down to give her a quick peck.

"Night darce."and with the the couple left leaving Darcy with Bucky and steve.

"Guess it's time for us to turn in too."Steve sighed hopping up from his seat on the floor.

Bucky however did not move.

"It's getting kinda late."he said pointedly to Bucky who looked at his lap ignoring his friend.

"We should probably let darcy get to sleep.i bet today was long for her."he said frowning at Bucky who glanced up and nodded with his lips pursed.

Steve folded his arms and raised an eyebrow glaring at Bucky.

"Stevie he can stay."Darcy giggled breaking the two from their gaze.

"But-."he spluttered before a warning look from Bucky made him fall silent.

"Fine, guess we're having a good ol fashioned sleep over."Steve decleared heading to darcys room for her extra blankets.

"How fun, you guys can pull out the couch."she beamed looking at Bucky who was giving her a smoldering look.

"Would be more fun if I could bunk with you."he grinned nuzzling her neck.

She could hear her heart in her ears as he pulled away and Steve came back in.

"Well darce, tonight was swell but we should really get some sleep."he said softly and she nodded standing up.

Trying hard to notice how Bucky's hand slid down her side as she did so.

Darcy sighed as she got into bed before falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 

When she woke up it was to the sight of a very shirtless Steve making he breakfast.

"Morning darce, hope you like your eggs scrambled."he chuckled shyly as he dished out some eggs onto her plate.

"Someone pinch me, I've gone to heaven."she muttered sitting down trying not to let her killer hangover ruin this for her.

"Does heaven serve coffee?" An equally shirtless Bucky asked sitting down next to her pouring her a mug.

"Apparently hot damn."she grinned earning a small smirk from him.

"Darcy? You awake?."Jane called from the front door.

"Not yet, I'm dreaming I know it."she joked as Jane came into the kitchen and laughed.

"Morning doc."Bucky smiled offering her a glass of coffee.

"Thanks, morning."she said sitting down at the table as Steve brought over an extra plate for her and the rest of breakfast.(bacon and toast how lucky were they.)

"Jamie and Stevie had a sleepover in the living room."Darcy explained.

"I'm sure you both had a lot of fun, but I'm sorry Darcy is mine for the rest of the day." Steve smiled nodding with a mouth full of food.

"We gotta head down to the labs anyway, test week always a fun time of year."Bucky said dryly.

"Well we'll leave you two too your day."Steve grinned as he finished his plate.

"Ok, bye Stevie."Darcy smiled leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek .

"Bye doll."Bucky winked giving her a kiss on the forehead on the way out.

"Please tell me you slept with one of them."Jane whispered when the door shut.

"No Jane, but OMG if Steve had left last night, Bucky would have been all up and down in my bed."she giggled making Jane beam.

"Yay, now just bone him and move on to the next one."she giggled making Darcy shake her head.

"Im not sleeping with Bucky first."she said shaking her head.

"Oh, and who's the lucky first guy?"Jane asked curiously

"You'll see."Darcy grinned stretching out.

* * *

 

"Good morning captain."Sharon said as soon as Steve walked into the hall from medical surprising him.

"I thought you had been relocated back to DC." He frowned.

"I uh- I've been re-re-relocated."she tried to joke making his frown deepen.

"Well, as it stands I'm not team captain anymore."he shrugged turning to go the gym to run some more tests.

"Steve."she called making him stop.

"Look i-i know that we aren't on good terms but-"

"But what Sharon? You not only broke one of my closest friends hearts but you hurt me Sharon."he said lowly glaring at her.

"I hurt you?"she whispered.

"Yes Shar, i-i thought that maybe we had somthing."he admitted moving closer.

"Steve I only ever wanted you I just assumed you'd never want me to."she whimpered.

"The sad thing is, is that maybe we never had anything."he said stroking the side of her face.

"No Steve please , we did I felt it!"she said letting a tear fall.

"Maybe I just wanted you to be her so much that I believed that you were.but your not. You will never be anything like Peggy."he said finally moving away and walking out.

Brock watched the whole altercation from the side.

And yeah it stung, but it wasn't anything he didn't already think he saw before.

But now he knew for sure.

And it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, how's everyone liking this story so far? I'm open to any ideas on who Darcy is thinking of going to?  
> Natasha's pick, janes or maybe someone else?
> 
> Comments are appreciated,  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes as I am writing this from a cellphone.


	4. I feel like our world's been infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! You've been warned.

Brock watched from a distance as Darcy ,Jane and Natasha piled into the bar.

She was moving on.

Good for her.

Maybe he should let her.

He moved to get up when he saw Jack come over to the group and greet them all with a quick hug, but he paused at Darcy giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'He better fuckn not be doing what I think he's doing.' Brock thought bitterly.

When they went inside he followed.

Watched as they drank happily.

Swapped stories.

Darcy and Jack moved closer together and he remembered when it was he in that seat.

Suddenly Jack stood up and moved to the bar.

Darcy shared a few words with the girls before biting her lip and following him.

Brock felt his chest tighten at that.

She bounced over to the bar and Jack smiled down at her throwing his arm loosly around her shoulders.

She leaned into his side and he tightened his grip.she snaked an arm around his torso and turned to look up at him and Brock snapped.

He grabbed the table ready to throw it at Jack when he was pulled back and against a wall.

"You're not getting in the way of this."Natasha said slowly.

"You set this up Romanoff, get her to try fuck my second in command."he hissed.

"Try? You and I both know that Jack's Heald a candle for her since they first met.she wouldn't have to try, he's been in love with her for years."Natasha scoffed.

"She's mine, I just messed up but I'll fix us!"he said going to go back I to the bar.

"You forfeit your right to her the moment you touched Carter."Natasha hissed.

"No- see I know she still loves me, she's trying to get my attention with Jack."he grinned.

"Believe what you want, but she is not falling victim to you again, I will make sure of it."she vowed moving back to the bar.

When he went inside Jack and Darcy were gone, Natasha smirked at him from her seat with Jane and he growled running out to his car to call him.

* * *

Jack and Darcy were standing at the bar sharing jokes when Jack looked over to see Brock and Natasha gone.

"They take off yet."she whispered and he nodded.

"Yep, let's go before she comes back."he winked leading her out the back.

They ran out of the Ally way to where his motorcycle was parked.

"Dude I'm in a skirt."she whined.

"I noticed."Jack winked walking up to her.

"Just move it up a bit."he smirked pulling the skirt up from abover her knees to her thighs.

His large hands felt cool against her legs, she grinned up at him and he led her to his motorcycle.

He threw a leg over and she got on behind him holding on tight.

"Jack!"Brock shouted from the road in his car as Darcy put on the only helmet.

"Let's go."he called kick-starting the bike and speeding past Brock's car and weaving through traffic.

Darcy wooed all the way not caring about Brock as he tried and faield following the pair.

Jack drove them to his apartment and helped her off of the bike in his carpark.

"Let's go."he grinned tugging her into his arms.

She giggled holding onto his shoulders as he walked her backwards into the elevator.

"I know Natasha wanted you to use me as revenge for Brock."he said softly.

"I'm not gonna JR, you've been a good friend to me for years. Wouldn't use you like that "she pouted making him laugh.

"No-sweetie that's what I'm saying. You can, I give full permission."he grinned woolfishly.

"Whaaaaaat."she giggled as the door opened to his apartment.

He walked in and stripped his shirt off and started on his belt buckle 

"I'm giving you full permission to use me Lewis."he smirked at her flushed face.

* * *

Brock tried to access jacks apartment but the codes had been changed.

He cursed when a call from Sharon came through.

"What do you want?"he asked in a board tone.

"Brock, where are you babe?"she cooed.

"Babe? I'm not Rogers sweet heart."he scoffed.

"Urgh stop, I told you there's nothing there"she lied.

"Told me, not what you today him earlier."he snapped.

"Brock b-baby wait."she tried.

"Nah Shar, you used me, now I've gotta try win my fiance back."he sighed hanging up.

* * *

Darcy hadn't moved and Jack tilted his head.

"Unless I've read this all wrong."he said slowly.

"N-no, you haven't I just..Jack I dont want to ruin our friendship."she said gently moving towards him.

"This won't, I promise, I'm not gonna get all in my feelings. If it's just sex it's just sex."he shrugged moving towards her to cup the back of her neck with one hand.

"Jack "she sighed looking down.

"Let me, make you feel better darce."he whispered pressing his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes.

His eyes looked like silver, she realised.

They were beautiful and warm and she melted into him.

"I can't lose you too Jack."she said softly.

But when he leaned in to kiss her.

She didn't stop him.

She didn't stop him when he pulled her closer against the hard plains of his body and shut the door behind her.

She didn't stop him when he walked them backwards and her back hit the door  and she moaned against his mouth.

She didn't stop him when he kissed down her neck and lower.

And she certainly wasn't going to stop him when he got on his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders.

* * *

He fucked exactly how she knew he would.

With force, intent and a wildness she'd been obviously missing out on.

He was currently fucking her into his bed so hard the headboard was hitting the wall at an alarming rate.

And God was he loud.

He moaned louder than she did and that really did things to her.

He moaned her name so loud he was sure his neighbors would know her by name tomorrow.

And then he scooped her up and leaned back now having her seated on his lap fucking up into her.

"Oh fuck Jack."she cursed making him smile broadly 

Did she mention he was huge. Like everything else about him his cock was thick and long and currently making her see the stars around Asgard.

"Keep saying my name baby "he groaned falling back completely giving her full control.

"Jack. Jack . Jack fuck Jack."she cried out cumming around him.

For the fourth time this evening.

"Fuck DARCY."he moaned finally finishing inside of her.

She could feel the warm liquid spill inside of her and she sobered up.

"Fuck your amazing "he sighed sleepily as she rolled off of him.

"Can you uh-get me something."she blushed.

"Oh! Of course sorry."he grinned moving out of bed to get her a town and a shirt to sleep in.

She curled up into his side as he came back to bed and snuggled up to her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapters are song lyrics 😂
> 
> How's everyone feeling about this so far, this is apart of a bigger series that I'm so excited to bring to you guys soon, gonna be good 😂🎉


	5. And some how you left me neglected.

It was an odd feeling waking up next to the man your ex fiance considered his brother.

Darcy felt like she had stepped over a line she had drawn.

He was Brock's friend and closer than most of his family.

And yet he had taken her to bed without a second thought.

"Don't over think it shortstuff."he groaned groggily.

"I'm not short - I'm funsized."she corrected making him snort out a laugh.

"You wanna put on baggy clothes and get some coffee and brownies?"he asked pulling her into being the small spoon against his front.

"That sounds fucking awesome."she grinned.

* * *

Which is how she ended up in the cafe down the street from his house in the tights she kept in her handbag (ya never know dudes.) And one of Jack's hoodies that looked almost like a child playing dress up, but since her hair was tied up and she had glasses on she didn't give a fuck.

"Tall vanilla Americano misto and your  biggest caramel macchiato  please.oh plus these, and a big slice of banana bread heated up please."he practically drooled ordering the last thing and grabbing a couple of brownie slices.

"Of course sir."the barista grinned happily.

"How did you know what I drank?"she asked confused as they sat down on the comfiest sofa in the cafe.

"Sweetheart, who do you think was doing your coffee runs."he chuckled.

"Brock didn't even bother to do that stuff for me!? That was like 60%of why we got together."she groaned adding more decite to her relationship.

"Dont sweat it hon, we have brownies to snack on, oh and after this were need to hit the pizza place around the corner, shits to die for."he groaned making her giggle at the memories of the night before.

He eyed her curiously before tilting his head at her.

His hair was slicked back and he took had glasses on, they looked like homeless people but she felt so relaxed.

Sex was good she concluded.

Especially sex with Jack.

The coffee came and Jack gave a little moan which made her choke on her coffee.

"Try this."he grinned buttering the banana bread and feeding her a piece.

"That's so good!"she groaned and his smile widened.

"Knew you'd like it!"he smiled 

"I never would've guessed you were a brownie loving, bananad bread eating, caramep macchiato drinking type of guy."she smiled.

"What can I say, Ive got a wicked sweet tooth."he grinned.

"Here here."she agreed leaning into his side more.

He leaned into her touch, wrapping an arm around her and leaning back.

"Can we kiss?"he asked after a moment.

"Uh-i if you want to?I guess...I've never really been asked like this before."he laughed at her reaction before cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss her softly.

It was very sweet and domestic.

It scared her a little bit.

"So you ready for pizza?"he smiled and she nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The day flew by quickly she noticed and soon they were back at his place making out in his large bathtub surrounded by bubbles and candles.

"This has been like my dream date."she sighed against his neck as he moved his hand between her legs.

"I'm glad your haveing fun with me."he smiled before sinking two fingers into her.

"Fuck."she cried out clutching to his shoulders.

"You ready for me sweetheart?"he asked kissing up her neck.

"Mmm, yes Jack."she sighed as he removed his fingers and gave her ass a squeeze.

He lined himself up for her when his phone went off.

"Fuck."he cursed reaching out for it as Darcy sank down.

"Baby-i-i need to take this."he moaned as she slid up and down his shaft.

"So answer, youve been keying me up for a long time I need to cum."she moaned making his eyes roll back.

"Rollins."he answered trying to keep an voice.

"Of course."he said she could see his neck tensing up as she moved he was forcing down his usual loudness for the call and it made her want to make him moan more

"I'll be there then."he ground out before quickly hanging up and glaring at her 

"Am I in trouble."she smirked.

"You are trouble."he chuckled kissing her heatedly.

He left for his mission within the hour, much to Darcy's dismay.

"Do you know when you're coming back"she pouted getting dressed in his clothes because hers were ruined.

"Negative, sorry.but I'll text you when I can."he offered with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill."she giggled launching herself into his arms.

"Yeah but I'm not holding you to anything."he said catching her easily.

"So, casual is key?"she smirked.

"Exactly, for as long as you need."he smiled kissing her before she could question him more.

"Your cars outside angel."he smiled openimg the front door, now kitted out in shield gear.

"Thanks for this Jack, means alot."she smiled up at him.

He gave her an odd look before kissing her forehead and sending her on her way.

She felt giddy on the way back to the tower.

Jack was so... different to what she was used to.

Brock would never have coffee any other way that black.

Would never eat brownies or banana bread.

Never took baths with her because they were unnecessary unless you were injured.

And he never ate pizza with her.

He ate dumb Paleo food.

And tried to make her do it too.

Jack made her feel so...normal, she realized.

Brock made her feel, strange.

Like she didn't belong.

And ofcourse now she knew why.

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Clint grinned flipping down on her bed as soon as her eyes had closed.

"Amazing."she gushed, she had really wanted to talk to someone about how amazing Jack was.

"Details women."he demanded sitting up.

"He was perfect Clint, we got in hobo ware Ware and drank sweet coffees, junk food and then fucked in a candle lit bath."she sighed longingly.

"Honey you're really easy to please, k hope you know that."Clint deadpanned.

"I know, and the thing is.Brock would never ever do that stuff with me."she scoffed.

"Um cos he's and old man that loves having 5% body fat ratio."he chuckled.

"A sexy, cool old man who said he loved me."she pouted.

"Sweetheart, no, what about Jack huh? Be he was awesome in the sack."he smirked.

"Better than awsome Clint, I swaer I saw stars and heard an angles choir when he fucked me."she said flopping back in her bed.

"And he's so fucking big.like I can't even." She giggled.

"I bet, well I'll let you go to dream Land with Mr perfect little bit."he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Love you Clint."she sighed dreamily.

He paused having nit heard her say that since before brock.

He smiled warmly looking at his friend.

"Love you too little bit."

* * *

She woke the next day to a text from Billy Russo asking if they were still on for tonight.

Darcy:wouldn't dream of missing it ;)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say Jack is a patient man.  
> But is Billy Russo?
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts and any ideas are welcome 😊


	6. We found our life's been changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW , or the bus, or anywhere

Billy had insisteed on dinner instead of just meeting up at a bar.

They were at a swanky new York reasturant being seated when he looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"You look very beautiful miss Lewis."he said sweety.

"Thank you, I'll admit I feel a bit of my depth here."she giggled looking around nervously.

"Out of your depth? As the heiress for Stark industries I would have assumed that this would be right up your alley, I mean you were having brunch at a very upperclass restaurant when we met."he smirked looking at her curiously.

"Yeah- no I'm not like an "heiress" per say, I'm more of an accidental love child."she laughed having a sip of the wine he ordered.

He made a very surprised face at her nonchalant demeanor and she shrugged.

"I'm sorry I assumed you would be impressed by this sorta thing."he chuckled looking a bit more relaxed.

"Oh I totally am, I'm just saying ild have been just as impressed if you took me to a burger joint that had killer curley fries."she giggled looking at the menu.

"If your not comfortable here, I might know a place like that."he said with a small smile.

"Lead the way fancy man."she smiled happily.

* * *

The diner he chose was cozy and dimmly lit since they had a late dinner reservation, but it was open and the older gentleman behind the bar smiled warmly as they came in.

"Billy my boy, good to see you."the man greeted happily patting Billy's shoulders before looking at Darcy.

"You bring a beautiful woman here for dinner!? Don't tell me your getting cheap already"the man joked.

"Darcy this is a very good friend of mine, alanzo, he runs this place "he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I hear you have good burgers."she greeted lightly.

"And better company."he winked giving Darcy a flash of Brock in her brain.

"You look very familiar Darcy, I don't know why but I think I know you."he said considering her for a moment.

"I swear to God if you say you were true loves in another life I'm gonna hurl."Billy grumbled beside her.

They sat in a booth and billy shrugged off his coat offering it to Darcy as she shiverd slightly at the touch of the cold seat to her bare back.

"Thanks."she blushed accepting the offer.

He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie and top buttons making him look a complete snack to Darcy , the more relaxed he felt the better he looked she realized.

Alanzo arrived with two big beefy burgers that looked absoy delicious to the hungry Darcy ,a bowl of curly fries and a bowl of thick cut fries that made Billy's dark eyes twinkle with delight.

"You want something to drink Bella."the older man drawled, Darcy realized his eyes were alot like Brocks. She blinked the thought away before nodding.

"You got any good wine in the back?"Billy asked casually as he sat up ready to eat 

"Ah, your in luck ! I just opened your favorite red."he smirked tossiling Billy's hair making Darcy giggle.

"You two seem very close."she smiled digging in to her fries.

"Yeah, he's a good man and I know very few of them. Hes been my friend since I was a child."he said looking up as thean came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Enjoy you two."he called over his shoulder as he walked to the back.

"So how did you two meet?"she asked as they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Well I was about 12 years old and I ran into him as he was doing a shopping run for his mothers bakery and he invited me in to sample some of his creations.i was hungry and he has a very good heart."he smiled looking down at his fries with a very warm expression.

"He looked out for me and helped me when I needed it."he said before chomping down on his burger.

"That's really sweet."she smiled before kicking off a heel.

Because as sweet as this date was, she really wanted to get her intentions across before he thought it was more than it was.

"So what about you? How is it working with doctor foster? I read about you being apart of the whole God falling from the sky thing."he asked 

"It's awesome, she's like my sister and yeah, I was there when Thor hit earth , tazed him and he claimed me as his sister too. We have fun."she smirked letting her foot ghost o ER his leg watching his face intently.

"I bet."he smirked finishing the last of his burger and downing his wine.

She only got through half of her food before her want of wine became more prominent.

"Do you wanna go to a bar or somthing, I really don't want tonight to end here."he smiled putting his hand on the table in obvious invitation for her to touch him.

Which she did.

"A bar sounds good."she drawled.

"Or maybe we can just go back to yours? I'm sure a well off man like yourself has enough alcahol at home to keep the party going.

He just gave her a feral grin helping her up.

* * *

They barely made it to the front door before she had him pressed against it in a rough kiss.

He just gave a small laugh unlocking the door and pulling her inside hurriedly.

For as sweet and attentive Billy Russo was, he sure liked sex rough.

He had her on the edge of his bed, he pushed her legs back, nudging for her to hold them as he plowed into her.

He wasn't as loud as Jack, settling only for soft curses against her skin and the odd grint or moan.

But he did talk dirty like a pro.

"You like the way I fuck you don't you Darcy."

"You love how I feel in you don't you babe."

"That's right sweetheart, call out my name and I'll fuck you as hard as you want."

"You want me here baby? Oh here's where you want it don't you sweetheart, fuck you sound good when you scream."

He just kept going and going.

By the end of the night Darcy was on her knees on his bed while he had her head shoved down on the bed as he fucked her from behind.

She was just feeling a touch raw when he finally came inside of her.

She screamed out making him let out a roar as he pounded into as he finished.

"You're amazing."she purred in delight as the cuddled making him chuckle.

"Sleep beautiful, tomorrow I'm gonna show you how amazing I can really be."he said softly kissing her forehead.

* * *

When Darcy woke up the next day Billy was in his kitchen making coffee, her phone sounded off so she quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"Tash?"

"Somethings happened Darcy."the woman sighed.

"What's going on?" Darcy said hding her breath.

"Rollins is in medical, he's been shot in the back. It's not looking good Darcy."

"Oh God i-ill be on my way soon "she said holding back tears.

"Darcy I called to tell you to stay put "Natasha said slowly.

"What do you mean stay put!? If he's as bad as you say he is I need to see him."Darcy snapped.

"Darcy, it was Brock."

"What do you mean it was Brock."

"Brock shot him, he tried to kill Jack, I don't want you here because we couldn't find him Darcy, your safer with Russo."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn .  
> What do y'all think


	7. I know you're sorry

Darcy felt numb inside as the line died.

"Hey are you okay?"Billy asked rushing beside her with two cups of coffee.

"Yeah , I'm good.just dumb drama."Darcy sighed.

"Darma?"he asked dubiously.

"You ever had a crazy ex that had no right to be jelouse but was?"she groaned leaning back.

"I mean- no but woman go crazy over me."he shrugged pursing his lips making her smile a bit.

"C'mon, tell me about this ex of yours."he said standing up and going to his closet.

"Uh...I don't wanna freak you out."she said lowlly.

But she really did have to warn him if Brock was out there and ready to shoot Jack down like that.

"Freak me out? Not possible babe."he chuckled pulling out a very soft looking g black silk shirt and bringing it to her.

"He's uh- speacial ops ."she said for a lack of a better term.

"How'd you meet?"he asked gathering up her clothes from the ground and motioning his head for her to follow him so they could keep talking.

"I don't wanna bore you with all that,main point is, we we're engaged, he cheated I dumped him and then slept with his best friend  to spite him."she groaned making him laugh as he threw her clothes in his washing machine.

The shirt he gave was super comfy and looked like it cost alot of money.

She tried very hard not to spill coffee on it.

"Ok, so how is he crazy?"he asked holding his hand out for her to grab.

"He uh- this is so crazy stupid."she said sniffiling as she thought of Jack in hospital.

"He shot him in the back while they were on a mission."she said sadly, he pulled her in for a hug and sighed.

"Did he get arrested?"he asked rubbing her back.

"No he got away, which is why I should go, I'm putting you in danger being here."she said pushing away from him

"Babe ,. Not letting you go while there's a crazy ex on the loose."he scoffed pulling her back.

"Besides, youre probably safer here with me."he said looking oddly serious.

"That's what my friend said when she called."Darcy said looking him over.

"What you don't think I could protect you?"he grinned flexing at her making her giggle.

"You know, I was special ops too babe, plus I run anvil sweetheart, you couldn't be in safer hands."he said reaching for her to pull her against him.

"And what awsome hands they are."she giggled leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled into the kiss before hiking both of her legs up and walking her back to bed.

* * *

 

Natasha watched over Jack's bed as he slept.

The doctors were rushing around him and she frowned at the man.

Brock had shot his team mate 8 times in the back, the team said it was without warning and gave away their position and let their targets come after them.

Jacoby said "he did that so we couldn't help him quickly, so we were trying to save our own hides and then quickly get Jack as well as try and Chase him."

Natasha shook her head with a sigh.

"Whos out watching her."Tony asked coming to stand next to Natasha.

"Clint was, but anvil were already all over the house so hes just outside of the area keeping tabs on their radio unit incase anything happens.

"Good."Tony sighed in relief.

"So when are you going to look for rumlow."Natasha asked looking at Tony.

"Right now, keep my little bit safe "he ordered as his suit built up all over his body.

"Always."she nodded looking back at Jack.

* * *

"I wish you'd stay."Billy sighed at the end of the day.

But Darcy needed a drink.

And some time alone.

"You're always welcome back Darcy."he smiled before giving her a kiss.

"Thanks for everything Billy."she smiled up at him.

"Call me."he winked before giving her a final kiss and opening the car door for her.

"Oh I will."she smirked as she shut the door for her with a laugh.

The car left for the tower but she told the driver to take her to a bar instead.

Which is how she ended up in hells kitchen drunk and playing pool with the bartender,(because apparently Mondays weren't busy or somthing.)

And them she saw him and fear shit through her spine.

Brock sat at the bar looking like a damn lumber Jack.

Jack.

_poor Jack._

she glared at Brock making him tilt his head at her.

"Ma'am."he said tipping his head to her.

"Ma'am."she mocked making him raise an eyebrow and huff out a laugh as he shook his head.

"I  hate you."she hissed making him laugh.

"Lady I don't even know you."an unfamiliar voice said from his mouth.

"You don't know me?"she mocked before grabbing his collar.

"Ya know what fuck you asshole."she sneered before sing her mouth on his.

All the love and hate she had for him swirled into a drunken haze as she kissed him.

He dragged her out into the back room and tugged her clothes off.

He fucked her hard against a broken down refrigerator and she lapped it up.

She clawed angrily at his back under the shirt he refused to take off and he hissed slamming into her harder.

"Your ficken crazy, but shit this is hot "he cursed.

"I'm crazy!? You're the one who shot your team mate"she snapped making him freeze.

"Who the hell are you lady."he growled.

"Shut up Brock."she cursed as his thrusts became stuttered.

He laughed fucking up into her.

When he came he kissed her and she moaned against his mouth.

But it didn't feel familiar.

When they walked out they went their seperate ways.

* * *

"How could you let this happen!?"Natasha hissed at Clint as she watched Darcy leave the bar .

"What was I supposed to do? She was just letting off some steam, she didn't even realize who he was."Clint shrugged.

"But we do Clint, and that's the problem, he's more dangerous than brock."she sighed.

"I doubt they'll ever see each other again."Clint shrugged.

"I hope you're right."Natasha sighed as she watched through scope as Frank castle left the bar through the back door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised??? I am.


	8. And we were sweet.

Brock sat alone in his safe house downing his rum.

He twirled the engagement ring he had given Darcy in one hand as he looked over the last texts he had shared with Jack.

_did you sleep with her._

_Nah, just let her crash at my place away from everything._

_Tell me the truth._

_I am, ya know I wouldn't lie to you._

_You would for her._

he knew.

Jack had been head over heels in love with her when they had met her.

More so than Brock.

But he was selfish.

Because Sharon had seen her and gotten jealous so he pushed her to date him.

He didn't care about her feelings and he didn't care about Jacks.

Then he really did fall in love with her.

But he was also still deeply in love with Sharon.

So when shit hit the fan.

He knew it would be Jack to swoop in.

If not him then probably James.

He didn't see Billy fucking Russo blind siding him tho.

And when he heard she was going on a date with him, he'd been blinded by anger and took it out on Jack.

He didn't mean to hurt him that bad.

Or maybe he did.

He couldn't tell anymore.

He could just feel jacks blood all over his hands and his eyes loosing focus.

_"I loved her more than you."he choked out._

_"She was mine Jack, you had no right ."he bit out._

_"She's not yours, shes no ones.I would have made her happy."he said as his eyes started to close._

_"I- Fuck!"he cursed as his team mates yanked him away_

_"Jack!"various agents called as they tried to get him wrapped up._

He was right.

Shed have been happy with him.

They probably would have been married and on the way to children by now.

But he stopped them.

And now she was parading around with millionaires and fucking dangerous men in bars.

Jack would have protected her.

Now Brock couldn't even do that anymore.

With another swig he let his head hang.

When her name appeared on his phone.

_call me , we need to talk._

* * *

Darcy sighed after sending the message.

She was currently nursing a major hangover and waiting for Jack to come out of surgery.

She had been by his bedside everynight since she got back from her night with who she thought was Brock.

Natasha had informed her it was not but refused to tell her who she slept with.

It had been 4 weeks of Jack's silence.

Billy had even dropped in a when he had time to give her company.

He was very sweet she noticed.

He'd bring her coffee, kiss her forhead and ask if she liked poetry.

Which is how she ended up with a book of sonnets from him that she read to Jack every night.

She was getting ready to leave when Billy walked in again.

"You're still here, good.i was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me."he smiled pulling up a take out bag.

"Alanzo cooked the goods."he winked making her smile.

He seemed to be the only one who could do that lately.

They ate the burgers and fries in her living room , Black mirror was on they had just started watching it the night before.

She cuddled up to his side when their food was done  and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are we dating? This feels like dating "she noted making him laugh.

"This can be whatever you want it to be."he shrugged.

"Do you want to date?"she asked a bit frightened.

"I don't think I'm in the position to date anyone yet."he said honestly looking like he was ready for her to be mad.

"Oh thank God, cos I told you I just got out of a real mess so I'm in no hurry to get into a relationship again."she sighed in relief.

"Then at this point, we can be friends."he smirked leaning over to kiss her neck.

"Good friends "she smiled as he kissed her neck again a bit lower.

"The best of friends."he grinned before sucking on her neck.

When she suddenly felt very sick and rushed to the bathroom.

"Darcy? Is everything ok?"he asked knocling on the door.

"Yeah sorry, I guess pickles aren't my Friend tonight."she giggled before brushing her teeth.

"Come rest, you've had a very tiring few weeks."he said softly.

She nodded going to her room to get in her pyjamas.

He snuggled up to her and she fell asleep quickly.

When she woke up it was to her phone going off.

"Yeah?"she groaned answering it.

"Darcy he's awake."

And then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the story is almost done, but it doesn't end here folks.  
> Comments for what I think is going on.


	9. But you took your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, errors are mine.  
> Comments are appreciated and kudos = 💜

Billy checked her pulse after she stopped responding before pulling his phone out to ring an ambulance.

"Hang up, medical staff are on the way."Jane said rushing in to Darcy's side shaking her and lightly slapping her face and shaking it to try and wake her up.

"C'mon darce wake up."she cooed trying to keep calm.

"How did you-"

"Friday notifys me if her vitals change at any time, I've had it like that since we moved here and she and I worked on some dangerous experiments together."she shrugged of shaking her harder.

"Darcy baby wake up."she whimpered.

Billy took a step back not knowing what to do as the door swung open to two medics with a stretcher.

"How long has she been like this?"the medic asked as the checked her over.

"15 minutes."Jane supplied following them closely.

"Has she ever blacked out like this before?"

"No, she's not prone to these sort of things, but she has been under alot of stress for the past month "Billy watched as Jane followed them out of the room with Darcy in tow.

He grabbed his shirt putting it on as he too followed.

"We're going to take her to the medical floor so the doctors can look her over."the female medic said pushing a button on her head set.

"We have miss Lewis and we're bringing her down now."she said into the mic.

"I-is she gonna be ok?"Jane asked tears finally falling from her eyes.

The medics shared a look before looking back at the pair.

"We're gonna figure out what's going on with her and we'll clntact you immediately if anything happens doctor foster."the male medic said in a grim tone.

The elevator doors closed and Jane coverd her face as she sobbed.

"Let's go with them."Billy said moving to the elevator doors.

"W-we cant."she sobbed making him frown.

"When patients are taken to the medical floor the first 12 hours are family only."

"So then we should call her parents."he said pulling out his phone and looking at her expectingly.

"Darcy was raised in an orphanage, the only family she has is Tony and he's gone.shes gonna be all alone and I can't be there for her."she cried.

"Orphanage? But everyone knows she's Tony starks daughter."he said confused.

"Now, she only found out a couple years ago  on a whim."she said pulling her own phone out and putting it to her ear.

"Nat somthing happened to Darcy, call Tony I don't want her to be alone right now."she ordered before hanging up.

"Doctor foster, is there anything I can do?"he asked sadly.

"No, she's getting the best care and Tony will be on his way soon,I uh- I can call you if you want updates on her?"she offered moving back to Darcy's apartment.

"I wanna stay and be here for her too."he said stubbornly as Jane moved through Darcys house packing clothes up for her .

She looked up at him and gave him a odd look before nodding.

"Ok, you can come with me till Tony let's us in with her."she said throwing the bag to him.

* * *

Tony rushed into medical still in full armour, a panicking Spiderman behind him.

"Where is she, I wanna see her now."he ordered making the medical staff grow stiff at his tone.

"Shes being monitored in the priority rooms Mr Stark."a nurse said leading the men to Darcy's room.

Karma could kiss his ass if it thought it could take his daughter away from him.

He only just got her, he wasn't letting her go now.

"Mr stark what's going on?"Peter asked taking the mask off the door opened and he froze.

Tony froze too.

She was hooked up to various machines, eyes shut and looking pale.

"No no no no Darcy."Tony scolded rushing to her side as his armour morphed back into nano particals and flew to his chest piece.

Peter couldn't move his feet.

His sister, who had taken him in before they even knew they were blood.

His first friend in the tower.

His best friend.

His sister.

"Darcy."he whispered like a prayer as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Peter come here."Tony called holding her hand tightly.

"No she- shes gotta wake up Mr stark, you have to wake her up."he cried shaking his head.

"Peter."Tony sighed looking at his son.

"She can't be like this! Not her ok!? We gotta wake her up Mr Stark."he continued rambling.

"PETER!"Tony snapped getting up to hug him.

"Dad you have to wake her up."he cried tinto Tony's chest.

"It's gonna be ok kid."he hushed patting Peter's back.

"She's gonna be ok "he whispered praying that he was right.

* * *

Thor paced the common room floor.

Billy sat next to Clint and Natasha.

Bucky glared at him from the wall he was leaning against across the room.

Steve and pepper sat at the dining table.

Jane sat on the armchair staring at her phones blank screen when it lit up.

"Tony."she answered 

"She's stable, but she's still not up.the doctor said she's just exhausted and should be awake by tomorrow."he told her.

"That's good, can we come see her?"she asked standing.

"Yeah, but there are limited spaces in here so if you could try and trim the groups down."he sighed tiredly.

"I'll try."she said looking around.

"See you soon then "he said before hanging up .

"Tony said she's ok and a few people can come with Billy and I to see her."she said eyes flicking to Billy who looked surprised.

"Why does he get to go."Bucky grumbled.

"Buck, shes ok, that's the main thing "Steve sighed in relief standing.

"Sort yourselves out, I'm going now."

"I'll hang back, give her my love."Clint said pressing a kiss to Natasha's forhead as she got up to follow Jane.

"I too will give her space, I will get dinner ready for you my love and bring it later on when you are ready."Thor smiled kissing Jane quickly before making his way out of the room.

"I'm gonna meet sam and carry on with the lead on Rumlow that Tony was following."Steve said standing.

"Thanks Steve."Jane smiled sadly before leaving with Natasha, Billy and bucky in tow.

* * *

Peter had calmed down and sat on the other side of Darcy.

He had his head next to hers on her pillow.

"She's gonna be ok kid."Tony said softly.

"I know I just- I hate seeing her like this."he said his lip trembling all the while.

Tony sighed but perked up slightly as Jane came into view.

"Hi Petey."she said softly ruffling his hair.

He just moved closer to his sister closing his eyes.

"C'mon kid, we've been here a long time, let's go get something to eat."Tony said standing as the rest of the group made their way in.

"I wanna stay Mr Stark."he pleaded.

"You know she would whip me if she found out I let you starve."he grumbled patting his back.

Peter smiled at that.

"Yeah she would."he agreed sitting up straight.

"Let's go, we can come right back, you need to get changed anyway."he said leading him out of the room.

Billy stared at her.

She looked so much paler than this morning.

"She said she felt sick last night."he said after a while.

"Sick?"Jane frowned.

"Yeah, we were fooling around on the couch and she bolted to the bathroom cause she felt sick after eating pickles."

Jane continued to frown and went out to tell the doctor.

"You were with her?"Bucky asked suddenly, Natasha studdied his face carefully.

"Yes."Billy replied simply.

"How do we know you didn't do this to her?"he accused standimg up, Natasha followed suit, weather to help him or intercept him would depend on Billy's respnse.

"I have no reason to hurt her."he shrugged taking the seat next to Darcy.

"And besides."he said taking her hand and looking at her mask coverd face

"We're friends."

* * *

Jack lay in his medical bed staring at the ceiling.

The doctor told him he was lucky to be alive.

He didn't feel lucky.

He couldn't feel anything.

He could move his neck, fingers and toes which were very good signs apparently.

They assumed he'd never be able to walk again, maybe not even be able to move his hands.

But the good sign meant that might not be the case.

With alot of physio therapy he might make a full recovery.

But that was over time.

So for now he was still stuck in bed.

And he was bored.

He'd wondered if Darcy would come and see him.

He'd hoped she would.

But she hadn't.

Which stung a little.

He closed his eyes trying to block out the outside world.

Focusing on his breathing.

When the loud click of the door opening sounded and he looked over.

"I wasn't expecting you."he said groggily, his throat stinging from lack of use.

"But here I am anyway, how ya been Jackie."Frank castle smirked sitting down next to his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming up, any guesses as to what's up with Darcy?????
> 
> Jack's relationship with frank???
> 
> Where the hell Brock is????
> 
> What dumb thing Tony did a while ago?????


	10. When you betrayed me

"who's Darcy?"Frank asked suddenly as he looked over the gifts left for him by various people.

"Why?"Jack asked 

"Cos they left you a shit ton of cookies and chocolate."he chuckled making Jack smile.

"She did? I didn't even know she had come."he admitted.

"She your old lady or something."

"Or something."Jack said with a small grin.

"Shit she all of this shit.she your only friend Jackie?"he mused.

"Probably."Jack chuckled his thoughts remaining on Darcy.

"You wanna go for a walk?"Frank asked frowning at his old friend.

"If you haven't noticed Frank, I can't fucking walk."he snarked making Frank roll his eyes.

"I'll walk you around dumbass."he scoffed walking to grab a wheel chair.

"That'd be great, thanks Frank."he sighed looking forward to getting some air.

* * *

Bucky and Natasha had gone to get some more food for everyone.

Tony and Peter moved a sofa into the room and sprawled out on it.

Billy sat quietly across the room while Jane sat next to Darcy in a recliner chair.

Thor bumped into Jack and Frank outside and gave a small smile for the man.

"Jack, you are to make a full recovery I hear."he said tiredly, he'd been very worried about Darcy.

"Yeah, just getting some air."

"Have you been to see my sister yet?"he asked motioning to Darcy's room.

"What?"Jack asked confused.

"Lady Darcy is in bad shape, but we're wre in good spirits. I'm bringing dinner to Jane now."he said.

"Darcy's here!?"he gaped.

"Take me."he snapped at Frank.

"Uh huh."Frank nodded following the God.

* * *

 

"Jack your awake."Jane smiled sadly standing as the walked in.

"Jack?"Billy gaped.

"Billy!?"Frank scoffed quizzically

"Darcy."Jack frowned looking at the woman on the bed.

Frank looked pained seeing her.

Billy didn't know what to do, he'd been caught off guard.

Thor stared at her with his jaw hanging open a bit.

* * *

 

"You think you could hide forever!?"Natasha hissed pinning Brock down.

"Was never hiding, been at home this whole time."he choked out.

"How dare you try and visit her."Bucky scoffed looking around Darcy's apartment.

"She texted me to talk, she wanted to see me."he said struggling under Natasha.

"Checks out."Clint said checking Brock's phone.

"Why would she want to talk to you."Natasha frowned.

"Ask her "Brock shrugged.

"Why'd you shoot him like that, coward."Bucky hissed.

"We weren't that close, our friendship wasn't till the end of the line like yours was Sarge, it ended the second he fucked my girl."he snorted making Natasha raise an eyebrow.

"And she stopped being 'your girl'the second you fucked Sharon, which started when Rumlow? 3 weeks into your relationship."natsha hissed.

"Wait.youve been cheating this whole time."Bucky gaped.

"Bucky no."Steve sighed.

Bucky couldn't hold himself back.

He launched at Brock beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Enough."Natasha snapped.

"He deserves it."Bucky hissed.

"I said enough.clean yourself off."Natasha snapped looking down at the mess that Brock was.

* * *

 

"Thor what's wrong?"Tony demanded standing up.

"Uh..I think we should speak in private."Thor siad collecting himself.

"About what!?"Peter snapped.

"Just tell them what's on your mind Thor."Jane sighed grabbing the plate of warmed up burritos.

"She's pregnant."he said bluntly making Jane sputter.

"She what!?"she coughed.

"She is with child.at least a month into her pregnancy."he nodded staring intently at Darcy.

"How the hell would you know!?"Tony scoffed.

"He's the God of thunder and uh..like fertility and stuff."Jane explained.

Thor nodded.

"She's gonna have a baby?"Jack smiled with teary eyes.

"Yes uh.god she's gonna be mad that you all know before she does."Jane grumbled cuddling up to Darcys side.

"Who's the dad?"Tony frowned looking at his daughter.

"I mean I might be."Jack piped up a hopefully tone in his voice.

"And I might also be, we werent always careful."he admitted looking down.

"Hell I might be."Frank sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You know her!?"Jack sneered trying to glare at him.

"No- well uh not really. We met at a bar a few weeks back and fooled around in the back."he sighed rubbing his face.

"It could also still be Brock's if she slept with him before the big break up."Jane mumbled looking deep in thought.

Everyone froze when she moved.

"I-i think she's waking up."Jane gasped.

She moved more before her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked looking around the room before her face settled on janes.

"W-whas going on Janey."she choked out.

"Hey honey, you feeling ok?"she smiled sadly.

"Darcy."Peter whined jumping on to her bed.

"Peter?"she giggled hugging him back.

"You scared me so much."he frowned into the hug.

"I'm sorry little brother."she said huggingly tightly.

"Good looking out kid."Tomy said hugging his kids.

"This is all well and good, but can we go back to figuring out who the father to that kid is."Frank snapped making all eyes go on him.

"What to that what!?"Darcy gaped not thinking she'd ever see that guy again.

"Baby your pregnant."Billy sighed.

"And your about a month along."Jack continued surprising her with his presence.

"And you had your little rodeo with all of us, and I can't speak for them but I know I wasnt gloved up."Frank scowled.

"Oh my God."Darcy gaped at the men.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where I'm ending this story, I'll be back soon with 'maybe baby' stay tuned and comment who you think that baby's daddy is.


End file.
